Three-wheel strollers, often referred to as “jogging strollers”, have a triangular wheel arrangement including a single front wheel and two rear wheels. When viewed from either the front or rear, the front wheel is midway between the rear wheels. At the front of the stroller, the carriage narrows to a forward portion onto which an occupant may climb while entering the stroller. As illustrated in FIG. 1, if an occupant applies to the front frame cover 102 above the front wheel, a large downward force F that is off-center relative to the front wheel 104, a tipping moment may be created, causing the stroller to tip over, as depicted by the arrow 106. This tipping is exaggerated when the front wheel is rotated perpendicular to the centerline of the jogger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,802 discloses a single wheel baby stroller having a manually operated kickstand.